


Homecoming

by Etched_in_Fire



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, its so cute you'll want to forget about what happens later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etched_in_Fire/pseuds/Etched_in_Fire
Summary: Home is where the heart is, after all.





	

The grime that stained her body did not come off with a gentle scrub and rainwater.  She raked at her own flesh until it flushed with tenderness and she sucked in air between her slightly agape lips.  Her hair weighed heavily upon her scalp, tugging at the roots from the bulk of water that had seeped in.  Brown had already begun to show, banishing the artificial crimson that had marked it like fire.  The cold that bit through her coat made her care less and less how she looked, driving energy to her limbs to return home. 

As her boots thudded and squished with liquid, the doors flew open to greet her, the interior light rimming a familiar silhouette.  She could not smell the food that was cooking, but she knew it was there and her stomach gurgled with eagerness.  At the start of the cobblestone pathway, the miqo’te paused to lean against her spear and take in the sight of the downpour around their humble home. The hyur in the doorway called to her, inaudible under the might of thunder.  Involuntarily, the Seeker’s mouth stretched into a savage grin, one of knowing and of triumph. 

“I did it!” Nanni declared to the world as the clouds wept their fat, cold tears upon her.  

“Very good,” came the purr of a reply and she threw her arms around the hyur in greeting, hands knitting their way into her thick, ebony hair.  Her lover yelped as though she had been stung. Asami drew away from her.  “You’re soaking wet!” Pause and then a gasp, “And you’re filthy!”

“And I’ll make you filthy too!” the Seeker teased but the hyur pushed her away, crossing her arms defiantly.

“You will do no such thing,” retorted the Doman woman. “You need a bath.”

The tone implied there was no room to argue, and out of fear of punishment, the Seeker acquiesced.  She was paraded through the house, the subject of sniggering from a few company mates at the table playing cards.  Among them, she saw Night Wolf, Vallarine, and Rururiko-- three others of Order’s Council.  Each were armed with naught but mugs full of ale—though Vallarine had opted for a fine wine from the Shroud.  Judging from a simple glance, Night Wolf was losing their game badly but nothing was new there.

“How does it feel?” the Hellsguard asked her, his blond beard stained with ale.  “You cut that man’s life short.”  His shimmering, savage eyes were laced with a dare.  It brought back a faint recollection but Nanni shoved the memory aside for a brazen retort.

“He was a slaver. Can’t let a guy like that go free,” Nanni’s gaze turned to Asami, who carried a bit of surprise in her amber irises.  “We’re here to free Eorzea of scum like him.”

“Heartless to the core.  I wonder who she takes after,” mused Vallarine lightly.  The card she played shortly after made Night Wolf nearly fall from his chair.  His fists slamming the table made Rururiko bounce from his stool.

“You dirty hag!” Night Wolf sneered at Vallarine, who merely gave the Hellsguard a shrug.

“All’s fair in love and war and card games, dear,” the Duskwight said in a honey-sweet voice. 

As the Hellsguard sneered angrily at the lithe and petite Vallarine, Rururiko gave Nanni a bashful smile. “I’m glad to see you’re doing well.  Thorfinn’s gonna be so excited when he sees you.  He was asking for you eeeeevery daaaay…”

“Typical,” Nanni remarked but it brought a grin to her lips all the same.

“He will be in shortly.  I can imagine the rain held him up at the market,” Vallarine added.

“Oh, good, I was hoping he could help me with—Why are you looking at me like that?” Nanni’s ears flitted back under Asami’s glare.

The hyur tutted, then reminded her, “Bath.”  Before Nanni knew what was happening, Asami whisked her away from the lounge.  Cackling followed them down the hallways and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Asami took her to the back of their headquarters, and all but shoved her into one of their tubs.

“You had this waiting for me,” Nanni managed between gasps, grabbing the edges of the tub as to not submerge her entire head.  Asami’s grin was both a confirmation and a declaration of something else, and the miqo’te shrank back into the water.  “You could’ve at least let me undress.”

“Your clothes are filthy too,” the Doman sniffed.  “Did you roll into a pig pen on your way back?”  Her amber eyes glowed with affection, though her lips pursed in preparation for a snide reply.

“I had a feeling you’d put me in the tub,” Nanni grinned back. “But I guess I thought you’d strip me first.”

“Poor planning on your part,” Asami teased.  The Seeker popped up from the tub, reaching out with a hand.  Her grip upon the hyur’s wrist was instant, but Nanni allotted her enough time to cry out in horror.  “Nanni, no!”

Asami’s rapid descent into the tub was echoed by shrieks of laughter.  The hyur’s body sandwiched her but the warmth was pleasant.  Her long, ebony hair gently dipped into the water, and Nanni tried to dunk her head.  Asami resisted however, face scrunched in a scowl.  Nanni grabbed around Asami’s waist and locked her fingers together, trying to hold her.

“Ha!  And now you’re mine!” Nanni grinned as the Doman struggled to escape, taking a handful of water and tossing it into the Seeker’s face. 

“This is u-undignified--!” the hyur began, but her warm smile burst through her indignation.

Asami’s laughter rang through the bathroom, echoing off of the white tile.  As the sky raged on with its thunderheads and weepy clouds, the two became lost in each other—communicating with gentle touches and light kisses. Their roughhousing turned into a warm, albeit wet cuddle session.  Clothes still clinging to their bodies, they stopped to listen to the sound that the storm made. Asami’s fingers caressed Nanni’s cheek, her amber eyes brimming with emotion.

“I really missed you,” Asami whispered.

“I missed you too,” Nanni said back, pressing her forehead into her lover’s hair.  Her scent was unmistakable and indescribable.  There was nothing else on Hydaelyn like it, nothing else on Hydaelyn like _her_.  The Seeker’s fingers clung to her lover’s curves, wishing that the moment would never end. 

“We can’t be too long.  I have a meeting to attend to in an hour,” Asami sighed. “And I’m afraid a new change of wardrobe is in order… For the both of us.”  She tried to get up but Nanni’s hand kept her there, surprisingly strong. 

“I’ll only let you go,” began the Seeker with a mischievous smirk. “If you help scrub me.”

Asami quirked a brow at her.  Nanni could see her mind at work, churning through options.  Her scarlet lips coyly smiled and her eyes glittered with consideration.  She let her finger dance across Nanni’s features, from her brow to her nose and then to her lips.  Asami of Doma answered in her own way, tenderly caressing the Seeker’s face.  When her lips came to Nanni’s, she could feel the miqo’te relax her shoulders, giving herself to the act of passion.  V’nanni Kahen’s hands came up to clasp Asami’s shoulders, to embrace her even closer.  The clever woman let the Seeker give way to her feelings, letting her lean in with a thirst for more.  Asami’s twitch of a smile was all the warning Nanni would receive before the midlander promptly dunked her head under the water, laughter like bells at the top of a church.

“When will you ever learn?” teased Asami Yamada as Nanni came sputtering back to the surface.

“Never,” the Seeker confessed, spitting out water and blinking through the droplets that clung to her eyelashes. “Though I should remember who my girlfriend is!  Bah!” Her feign of a scowl only drew forth a grin from the Doman. 

“That you should,” Asami said playfully, kissing Nanni’s forehead. “That you should.”


End file.
